<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devilishly Good by SummerSunberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188939">Devilishly Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSunberry/pseuds/SummerSunberry'>SummerSunberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Demon, Erotica, F/M, Hook Up, Hot, Magic, Sex, Succubus, college party, female dom, male sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSunberry/pseuds/SummerSunberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a college party, a lone senior makes a move on a mysterious, yet beautiful girl. It doesn't exactly turn out the way he expects...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devilishly Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters are over 18.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like she was glowing from the other end of the room. My eyes caught onto every curve of her salacious body. She was the most stunning woman I had ever seen, easy. And there she was, sitting alone on the couch at this house party that I didn’t even intend to go to in the first place. I was drawn to her like a moth to a dangerous flame.</p>
<p>She sipped on her drink so easily and nonchalantly. Her blonde hair cascaded down like a golden waterfall over delicate shoulders. She was wearing a tight, knit red crop top and ripped black denim shorts with sexy fishnet stockings that drove my mildly-buzzed head wild. God, when was the last time I got laid?</p>
<p>Normally, I would pass up an angel like her. I was definitely out of her league, as some nobody comp sci major who’s been single for a good few years now. But I had to admit, the shots I had taken earlier were starting to get to me. Suddenly, nothing mattered in the world except for her. The blaring noise and the rumble of the bass melted away into the background as I slid onto the couch next to her. </p>
<p>“Hey. Haven’t seen you around here before.”</p>
<p>She giggled slyly. “I can say the same for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, real funny,” I said, slurring just a bit. “You’re really hot, y’know that?”</p>
<p>“Ooh, forward. I like forward,” she said. Her smokey gray eyes pierced into mine, sending me into an unbearable swirl of naughty thoughts.</p>
<p>The heat of the party was bearing down on me, making me sticky with sweat. There was hotness emanating from every corner of the packed room. “I’ve been here a few times. I know some nice, cool spots to get away from this heat.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I don’t know, cutie.” She took another sip of her drink, ruby red lips pursing over the cocktail straw. “I like it hot and steamy, personally. I don’t even know you.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. “But it’ll be nice and quiet, and we can get to know each other a little better, if you’re up for that.” I wrap my arm around her shoulders in the hopes that maybe I've convinced her. It wasn’t exactly my best performance tonight.</p>
<p>The mysterious girl giggled again, giving me a devilish grin. “I’m always up for a little fun, cutie. I’d love to get to know you somewhere private.”</p>
<p>I smiled. “Follow me. There’s this hallway that leads to some rooms.”</p>
<p>We finish our drinks. She takes my hand as I lead her to a quiet, dark room. It was supposed to be an office, but the lacrosse guys who live here always store their extra equipment here. No one was gonna go looking for us here.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask the first question. What’s your name?” she asked.</p>
<p>“It’s Callum. I’m a senior comp sci major.” I shove aside some lacrosse sticks. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“Ava. Heard there was a party, so I dropped by.” She stepped closer to me, hands gliding gracefully and slowly on my back. “I’m glad I came. I think a guy like you can help me out with my little, well, problem.” </p>
<p>Her voice was sticky and sweet like molasses. My brain turned to melted mush. I was completely entranced by her, as if her presence made the rest of the world fade away into the edges of my vision. Suddenly there was only me and her, that sultry, fuckable seductress. </p>
<p>“I’m always fixing problems. I’m more than happy to help a girl out.” My thoughts and words were heavy and thick now. I reached for her plump ass and kneaded it like elastic, bouncy dough. My dick was harder than it had ever been, painfully begging for release. I was convinced that I was in heaven.</p>
<p>She pulled in my head for a kiss, which I eagerly accepted. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and meet with mine as she tugged playfully at the waistband of my shorts. I continued to work her ass with my left hand while my right shoved aside her lacy bra. Her tits were smooth and full in my hand, jiggling perfectly as she grinded against me. I tweaked her perky nipples, hard from arousal. </p>
<p>Gently pulling away from my mouth, she lightly brushed against my cheek. “You wanna see these in their full glory? Free from any barriers.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Ava,” I breathed. “God, you’re so sexy it’s suffocating.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you,” she giggled. She pulled off her top and unhooked her bra in one fell swoop. The lighting in the room was dim, but I could clearly see the outline of her perfect, perky boobs. </p>
<p>She guided me onto my knees. I happily obliged. Her round breasts were at eye level now. She moved a hand onto her jean shorts. “Go on, now it’s your turn to take something off.”</p>
<p>I took one of those magnificent tits into my mouth and sucked while I eagerly worked on the button and zipper. Within seconds, I was yanking down her shorts, revealing nothing but sultry fishnet and lacy panties. I shoved my hands down into her panties, finding the real treasure — her shaved, soft pussy.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Callum… I need you to finger me baby,” she moaned.</p>
<p>My middle finger glided into her wet slit with ease. It was warm and incredibly tight, her velvety walls clenching down on my digit. I sunk a second finger in, thrusting in and out slowly, curling my fingers upwards as Ava moaned and shivered. After a few minutes, she pulled me up from the floor. My body simply obeyed. My fingers were soaked with her slick juices as I pulled them out.</p>
<p>“It’s time for some payback, Callum,” Ava cooed. </p>
<p>She carefully made her way down my chest, toying with my waist and shirt. My dick twitched with anticipation. When she finally got to the pants, she coyly slid the waistband down with a painful cautiousness. I groaned as the sensation of the fabric sliding against my heightened and sensitive skin sent a wave of arousal up and down my spine and through my rock hard cock. My muscles were paralyzed as my shorts and boxers finally slid down past my dick, letting it spring up to full attention.</p>
<p>“Mmm, not bad, science boy.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I know how to use it,” I chuckled.</p>
<p>“I hope so,” she said.</p>
<p>Pleasure shot through my veins as Ava carefully glided her tongue across my cock, starting from the base all the way up to the tip of the head. I shivered as she continued to gently lick my shaft, adding in some massaging to my heavy balls. Then, she positioned herself at the head of my cock. I gasped as she wrapped her lips around the fat mushroom head, red lips sharply contrasted against my swollen flesh. </p>
<p>“Ohhh my God, Ava,” I moaned as she buried my dick down to the shaft and down her tight throat in one smooth motion. “That feels incredible…” </p>
<p>I felt the lust and need in my body burn inside of me like a neutron star. I glanced down. I was met by the striking glow of her glimmering eyes, filled with a stormy gray with golden flecks. It took all my willpower to try and not blow my load right then and there. My brain was a pool of mush, totally entranced by Ava as she worked and deepthroated my shaft. Just as I was hurtling to the edge of my pleasure, she pulled away from my eager cock. I groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>“Now it’s time for the real fun,” she said, chuckling lightly. </p>
<p>Her eyes were a molten gold now, shimmering with an eldritch quality. I wanted to say something, but couldn’t. It was like my lips were frozen in place as my heart raced and my dick trembled. The roaring heat of my arousal flared up even stronger, until it was completely overwhelming. I had no idea what the fuck was happening; I had never felt like this before, even after a roll in the hay with my old ex years ago.</p>
<p>“Callum, strip for me. Let it all hang out, baby.” That honeyed voice flowed sweetly through my ears. My arms moved without my permission. My muddied head was starting to get seeped in fear, mixed with the overpowering horniness in my brain. Before long, I was fully naked in the moonlit room. </p>
<p>Ava pushed me down onto the cold hardwood floor. “Oh, you’re gonna make for such a delicious treat, baby!” She licked her lips as she raked her now-long nails against the exposed flesh of my shoulders and neck. Every hair on my body stood up on its end, electrified by fear and arousal. </p>
<p>I gasped as she sunk her hot pussy onto my dick. The slickness soaked every inch of my sensitive shaft. Ava purred seductively on top of me. I noticed that her caramel skin had become a shade of pale purple. Her golden eyes felt like it was capturing my soul. I watched her rock and and forth, back and forth, letting my slicked cock slide out just barely to the tip then slammed back down again. The sensation was so intense that I could barely hold it together. My balls were so close to exploding, and I couldn’t process why I haven’t pumped her full already.</p>
<p>“Oh, Callum,” she said, leaning in close. “I’m not done with you just yet, darling. I need to harvest all of that delicious, precious lust of yours!”</p>
<p>Ava plunged her pussy down onto my cock with a force that shook me to my core. I gasped for air as the walls of her silky smooth passage clenched down onto me, milking me with a heavenly force. She bounced on top of me, breathing heavily into my ear as her ass jiggled out of the corner of my eye. I felt her massive tits press into my chest with every bounce. </p>
<p>“You like that, don’t you? You like it when I ride your fat cock with my tight little pussy, don’t you?” she moaned. </p>
<p>I couldn’t speak. My insides felt like they were melting down.</p>
<p>“Come on, say it. Say it. Beg for my little cunt.”</p>
<p>“I-I fucking love it!” I blurted out. Sweat dripped off my forehead. “I need your perfect pussy; I need your perfect body!”</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>She was pummeling my cock now, our bodies smacking with a lusty fervor as she rode me into the night. I was so unbearably close. My entire body was quivering with anticipation, my cock and balls most of all. I needed release. Nothing mattered anymore. I needed to blow my hot cum into her incredible pussy and fill it up to the brim. </p>
<p>“Do you want to cum, baby?” Her eyes were glowing more intensely now, filled with nothing but a fierce golden light.</p>
<p>“Y-yes…”</p>
<p>“Well, do you?” she demanded, her voice more desperate now. </p>
<p>“Oh God, yes! I want to pump all my seed into your wet little cunt!”</p>
<p>“Come on! Cum for me! Give it all to me!” she screamed.</p>
<p>Finally, the floodgates opened with a crash. I moaned loudly as my dick exploded with pleasure. Everything that had been built up came bursting out in a deafening rush. Ava ground her ass into me as I shot load after load into her slick pussy. I felt like all of my pent up desire and need drained out of my balls and into her passage. When she milked me of every last drop, I was spent. My passion had burned like a wildfire, only to have left nothing but ashes behind. I was too exhausted to even sit up as she let my softening cock slip out of her. Now I could see Ava in the moonlight. Somewhere along the process, she had curled, pointed horns and a whip-like tail. Her bare amethyst skin glowed in the light as my cum dripped from her used slit. </p>
<p>She twirled her long hair with a pointed finger. “Thanks, for the playtime, Callum. College boys like you always have enough lust to go around,” she teased.</p>
<p>“W-wait, who are you?” I said shakily, the words returning to my mouth as the fog lifted from my vision.</p>
<p>“That’s none of your business, mortal” she said, turning away. She locked those sultry gray eyes with mine. “And besides, no one would believe you if you said anything about this, hmm?”</p>
<p>I stared in silence as she disappeared in a golden flash.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>